Too Tired To Think
by The Girl With No Identity
Summary: Camilla :OC: thinks tonight is just another transformation into her alterego, Asylum, to help Dark. She's completely unprepared for such a mission. However, when she runs into Krad, the situation quickly turns into something completely different. KradxOC
1. Part 1

**Too Tired to Think**

_Warning:_ Krad/OC  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Disclaimer:_ Yukiru Sugisaki and Tokyopop own DNAngel, Dark, Krad, Daisuke, Satoshi and any other characters mentioned. However, Camilla and Asylum are purely my creation and any use of them outside my works needs to be approved by me. (Not that anyone would want to steal them.)

Part 1

Camilla sat in the vent in the Venti Art Museum, looking at her nails with a bored expression on her face. If someone were to see her sitting there, in the tight black outfit she wore with the holster on her gun, knife, tazer and everything else known to cause damage to the human body around her waist, they would had thought her insane. And the fact she was humming to herself didn't help either.

The tall, slender blonde was ticking off the list of things she had to do tonight mentally. It was a long list; and last priority on it was sleep, something she needed desperately. But first, as always, she had to do Dark's every bidding, which included tonight, sitting in a vent.

If she had it her way, she would be at home, playing her piano. _I would be eating_, she thought angrily, _not sitting here letting my stomach digest itself_.

Only family honor stood in the way, the same family honor that lost her home, social standing, and forced her to live with an unbearable twit as an adopted sibling. And that same cursed honor made her sign a contract with Emiko Niwa, promising to guard Dark's and his tamer's (Daisuke) life with her very own.

Camilla was awoken from her regretful memory by the crackle of her walkie-talkie. She fidgeted around in the tight space until she was able to grasp the communication devise.

"What," said Camilla impatiently.

"Sorry," answered a nervous Daisuke, "but we're... I mean I'm..."

Daisuke's stuttering was stopped and replaced with a smoother, deeper voice, "as my tamer was trying to say, shake a leg and don't screw up."

Agitated by Dark's unkindness towards her, she slipped the walkie-talkie back into her belt, though she felt she somewhat deserved this treatment for the circumstances.

_What, _shouted a voice in the back of her head, _no way! It's not YOUR fault, it's HERS._

The reminder of 'her' made her realize why she was here. The soft cackle in Camilla's mind foretold her that 'she' was about to make an appearance. But this time, Camilla felt too exhausted to try to fight it. The creature inside of her knew of her weakness tonight, and that one thing was rest.

In less than a moment Camilla shrank in height, her hair became considerably short and turned a dark, midnight black and emotionless dark brown eyes developed into feline, mischievous green.

"Don't worry Cami," laughed a new, higher, more upbeat voice than the form before, "I'll make sure you get home right at bedtime."

The new figure kicked out the filter beneath her; making her clatter, rather noisily, into the hall below. A police officer turned on the spot, and gawked at the smiling girl staring straight at him. Taking in the lethal weapons she was adorn in, the man began to stammer, "t-the... the---"

"... Insane Asylum," picked up the dark-haired girl, "very good. You must be a smart one, shame I have to knock you out." And with that, the fairly well-known assassin picked up her stun gun and sent hundreds of volts of electricity through his body. He fell limply to the floor with a revolting smack.

"You're lucky I wasn't I the mood for blood," Asylum smiled sickly; "'cause I have a feeling you would've been missed."

All that was left to do was wait, Dark had made it clear that he didn't want her pasted to his side this evening. And Asylum didn't want to. Though missing out on the thrill of Dark's robbery defeated the purpose of the high alert she was on right now. But her host tonight was ready for anything. If they were to be ambushed there was a smaller chance of them escaping unscratched, and that wouldn't please her tamer.

The girl had her pistol pulled and was lingering in the corridor. She paced up and down, waiting and watching for anything. However in future references, the force that pushed her into the wall that night, Asylum would argue there was no way to have foreseen that. The bruising vigor on her wrists caused her to drop her gun, which ended up skittering many feet away.

She looked up scathingly as her attacker only to meet pleased, golden eyes staring down at her. "How is it," drawled Krad's distinguished voice, "that I'm beginning to find you coincidently close to Dark's targets all the time?"

"Let go," hissed Asylum, trying to fight off the larger boy. But if when she was energized she was evenly matched with him, then how, in such a drained state, was she to get away now?

"Not even a hello?" he tsked, his eyes still not leaving her face, "what ever happened to your manners?" He stroked her cheek with one of his long fingers.

"C'mon Krad," whined the assassin, her green eyes closed shut, trying to block the feeling of his fingers on her face that seeped down into her toes. "Any night but tonight, I'm just not..."

"Prepared?" finished the blonde, "That will make it so much easier to this."

And with that, Krad kissed Asylum so firmly, Asylum completely forgot why she was trying to force him away.

**TBC...**


	2. Part 2

**Too Tired To Think**

_Warning:_ Krad/OC, probably Mary Sue-ish qualities  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Disclaimer:_ Yukiru Sugisaki and Tokyopop owned DNAngel, Dark, Krad, Daisuke, Satoshi and any other characters mentioned in this chapter. However, I created Camilla and Asylum from my own thought and any use of them outside my work(s) needs written permission from me.

Part 2

Asylum completely forgot that she was in a museum, in the middle of the night, and on an assignment. The only thing she could recognize was that it's was _Krad's_ fingers in her hair, that it was _Krad_ that had her pressed up against a wall, and that _Krad's_ lips were against hers.

It had been so long since they had been able to touch each other, always rushed and desperate in the dark. They tried to get as close as possible when they could, since they were always separated in the light.

_Ow! That hurts! _came a cry from inside, and subconsciously Asylum tried to push back her lover, though too weak to successfully do so. She had no clue why she was trying, and then she heard it again, _Asylum! Make him stop!_

Asylum realized Krad was mixing the kisses on her necks with painful bites, something she thought was ecstasy but her tamer wasn't too thrilled with.

"Krad," she panted, "Please stop. You're hurting..."

Krad pulled back, though he still had Asylum's wrist held above her head. "What Sy?" teased Krad, "can't handle it?"

"I can handle it," she replied, trying not to squirm too much, "my tamer's just a little weak."

_Am not!_ shouted Camilla, _that just hurts!_

Krad leaned in again and continued his stream of caresses, though much gentler than before, but still as desperate. Asylum closed her eyes, wishing for eternal darkness so it could stay this way forever. But she knew wishing was something schoolgirls did about things out of their control. Wishing required hope and Asylum had none, or did she?

Didn't she always hope that one day she could united with Krad, like every first time her hosts would lay eyes on the demonic angel and transform? Didn't she always yearn for his touch not only to linger in her memories, but on her skin as well?

Suddenly they heard it, the drumming of feet on tile, the methodical rhythm of running. Its melody caused anguish for the lovers, becoming conscious that they were about to be separated, cast into the light once more.

"Until next time," whispered the blond into her ear. Asylum closed her eyes and remembered a line from one of Camilla's textbooks and couldn't help but recite it in the brief moment they had.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," she rehearsed quietly, "that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"A thousand times good night," he replied, jokingly grave, "a thousand times the worse to want thy light."

And before she knew it, Asylum's wrists were free and the angelic apparition formerly in front of her was gone. But she heard it, through her thick daze, his voice so soft before clashing with that of the one she had to protect. Then the beat of the running singled out again, and the raven-haired girl stood, waiting to see who would turn that corner.

It was Dark; he hurtled gracefully down the hall with a painting in his arms. He shouted as he passed her "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Asylum bent quickly over picking up her gun and followed Dark to the end of the corridor before stopping. She turned and looked past the unconscious security guard, hoping for Krad to be down the hall. He wasn't.

Asylum damned the light and ran, fighting the pain that accompanied the hope she didn't want. At last she was outside with Dark, in a park not too far away from the museum. Dark laughed and held up the painting victoriously,

"Another astounding, cop-puzzling, girl-swooning, and legendary victory for the Phantom Thief Dark!" The teenager stopped his gloating though, and turned to his worn out partner.

"Next time," he said, narrowing his eyes at Asylum, "when I say I need a diversion, don't fraternize with the enemy."

Asylum nodded to the thief, too tired and hurt to think about arguing with an air-headed Dark. She silently transformed back into Camilla, relinquishing control to the blonde girl.

When Camilla had gained her form back fully, her hand reached up to her neck where she squeezed the bite marks that shot a numb pain through her body.

The tall teenager left the park, ambling home aching and confused. For the first time during one of Asylum's manifestations, the assassin had felt vulnerable, all because of Krad. Camilla was a little angry that Krad held this power over her and Asylum, that it was because of him she was forced to take on another life.

Before she entered the apartment though, she pulled up the collar of the coat she had stashed in the part earlier, hoping her sibling wouldn't see the angry red marks. She found him in the bare living room, with the literally same expression she had had on her face earlier, staring confused at the wall.

Camilla gripped the collar tighter under her chin, eyes darting to the door opposite of her that was her room. She didn't feel like quarrelling her adoptive brother tonight, so she quickly rushed across the room and reached to open the door.

Half way through the door she stopped, feeling an odd sense in her chest, what made it so strange was that it was exactly how Asylum felt at the end of that hall, looking back for Krad.

"Good night Satoshi," she called lightly, talking more to the wall than the boy himself.

"Good night," came the same awkward reply.

And with that, she was into the room, and she closed the door with a snap, completely unaware Satoshi was as tired and confused as herself.

**The End**


End file.
